1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for remotely controlling a digital processing system.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Apparatus for remotely controlling a digital processing system usually includes a housing and a cursor positioning detector which is actuable by hand to generate the position signal when transmitted to the digital processing system. The digital processing system then utilizes the signal to control a cursor on a screen.
Once such an apparatus for controlling a digital processing system is in the form of a mouse wherein the housing has an upper surface which is shaped to be held within a cup of a person""s hand. A ball is located in a base of the housing and rolls over a working surface when the housing is moved over the working surface. A detector then detects rotational movement of the ball and generates a position signal.
More recently, apparatuses have been developed which, in addition to generating a position signal, generate a scrolling signal. The scrolling signal is usually generated by rotating a wheel which protrudes from an upper surface of a housing. A detector then detects rotational movement of the wheel and generates a scrolling signal which is transmitted to a digital processing system. A wheel has moving parts which can break. The wheel requires several parts which, once assembled, allow dirt and water to enter into the housing.
Another device may utilize a resistor pad which is mounted within an upper surface of a housing. Although the housing may have a concave, curved surface, the resistive pad would be flat. There would thus be a discontinuity in curvature from an upper surface of the housing to the pad. Such a discontinuity is ergonomically less desirable than a continuous curvature.
According to one aspect of the invention an apparatus is provided for remotely controlling a digital processing system, comprising a housing, a scrolling detector, a cursor positioning detector, and a transmitter. The housing has a wall having an outer scrolling surface over which a finger of a person""s hand is movable in a scrolling movement. The scrolling detector is located within the housing. The scrolling detector detects the scrolling movement remotely through the wall and generates a scrolling signal. The cursor positioning detector is secured to the housing and is actuable by the hand to generate a position signal. The transmitter transmits the scrolling signal and the position signal to the digital processing system.